xenqabbalahfandomcom-20200216-history
Kundalini
In our Ascension model, we recognize and work with 15 waves of the Spectrum of Frequency that correlate directly with the Universal Rays, dimensions of time, and how our individual energy centers (also referred to as Chakra systems), are connected to those dimensions of time that exist in the multidimensional Universe. The first nine layers of the Spectrum of Frequency, can also be called Kundalini currents, which include the levels of the lower particle currents that make up the physical matter worlds. Above the nine dimensions are the anti-particle dimensions, which are the Blueprint forms of liquid Plasma light or hydroplasmic currents. The amount of energy stored in the personal Kundalini current, is the capacity of the genetic code to hold the higher Consciousness energy. The Soul and spiritual energies that cannot integrate into the DNA to be activated, will be stored in the Kundalini center that is located in the base of the spine. Spiritual Ascension is a simultaneous increase of Expanding Consciousness and a descension of our higher dimensional spiritual-energetic bodies into our physical bodies. This happens through the process of progressive Kundalini awakening at the base of our spine, which moves these energies up the central vertical column into the Crown. Ascension is a change in the spectrum of frequency which happens through biological Kundalini awakening, which initiates a change in the focus of our Consciousness. Ascension is about moving our consciousness from one reality to another. Since reality is a Dimension, what we are undertaking is essentially a full dimensional shift. To go through this consciousness shift, we must adjust our way of thinking and being to that which is in alignment with our Soul purpose and true divine essence. When we have an awareness of how our Lightbody works, an awareness of the Human Energy Field and the Spectrum of Frequency that impact our consciousness, this supports our understanding that all things that exist around and within us are an energetic form, vibratory quality and Rate of Frequency. The energetic life force current that makes up dimensionalization within the first nine dimensions, is also called the Kundalini energies or Kundalini spirals. In the Ascension Stages of spiritual initiation, we refer to the initiation into higher spectrums of frequency synonymous with understanding Kundalini activation. Kundalini Activation Each of the Kundalini currents are Trinity Waves, with sets of three energies that are interwoven into one triad wave current that gathers the Consciousness energy in order to build the Horizontal Triad Bodies or mental bodies, and it designs the way the mental bodies will act as the link of human consciousness into the physical matter worlds. Kundalini activation can be measured through observation of the outward demonstrations of how people think, and the quality of thoughts they carry that influence their behaviors. The total of nine dimensions that are comprised of spectrums of frequency, are interwoven into three main Kundalini triad currents. (3X3) Once all nine dimensions of frequency are activated in the human Lightbody, activation into the Threefold Founder Flame liquid plasmic light commences, and begins the higher spiritual initiation to activate the inner spark of Plasma light of the Christ Consciousness. When the Threefold Founder Flame is activated within the Lightbody, the vertical central column or Hara Line is expanded into the permanent structure of the 12D Shield, which widens the central column to become the structure that holds the internal hydroplasmic pillar of Christ Light. All nine dimensions of the spectrum of frequency exist in a triad pattern comprised of three sets of Kundalini energies that are coiled up within the eight Fetal Cells located on the Tailbone or coccyx. These eight fetal cells are created at the time of our conception. The incarnating consciousness identities are connected into these intelligent layers of the spectrum of frequency that are linked into the Silver Cord of the Soul and holds the birth blueprint or the Transduction Sequence imprint of the entire consciousness record for that person. The Kundalini coils in the base of the spine or coccyx, are connected to the Silver Cord and to the Pineal Gland in the brain. When the Pineal Gland receives enough stimulation of the higher dimensional spectrum of frequency to begin to activate into the soul and spirit bodies, then the process of DNA activation begins. Ultimately, upon spiritual initiation of the inner spark of light in the tailbone, this personal spark must travel up the kundalini currents, gradually moving up the body’s vertical column to eventually manifest as spirals of plasmic light radiating from out of the heart center. Once the inner spark is able to move up the central column into the higher heart complex, it will begin to communicate with the Thymus Gland, and hormones are released into the blood to create the combined energies required to ignite the permanent seed atom. Chakras the Kundalini connects all the Chakras Permanent Seed Atom The Permanent Seed Atom in the upper heart area is the center point for the Krystal Spiral which maintains that connection to the heart center at every subsequent stage of consciousness expansion. The points on the Krystal Spiral are connected to the 8th Chakra energy center, in the Thymus Gland, held through the central vertical lines in the Core Manifestation Body, or in the personal tree of life, our Holographic blueprint structure. The Krystal Spiral and the mathematical sequence from which it emerges from our Diamond Heart center, comes directly from the Zero Point energy or our higher spiritual body connection to the central point of all union. The Krystal Spiral perpetually retains a living, breathing connection through our activated permanent seed atom which builds the Diamond Heart, while it preserves all memory and identity that had come before in time, it continues to expand itself through the process of spiraling outwards in Multiplication. Those three main currents that exist as the Kundalini forces in the planet, that make up the 36 harmonics of the first, second and third dimension.If we can think of music in its scale of harmonic tones, our planet should have been running these 36 harmonics in resonating scale. These first layers of 36 harmonics are what have created the lower particle fields in the first three dimensions. Each of these Dimensions has 12 sub harmonic patterns, those 12 subharmonic patterns need to be running, and resonating together. Threefold Founder Flame There are Three Original Primal Order Sound Fields that make up the Ray Aspects of our entire Universal creation in the Universal Time Matrix. Collectively these are also referred to as the Founders and the Threefold Flame that make up the GSF Triad. The Threefold Founder Flame gestalt of Universal consciousness is called the Guardian Host. The Threefold Founder Flame untied into a single triad liquid plasma current to create the 12D Ray which is the blueprint for the Diamond Sun body or Silicate Matrix of the Christ body. Tree of life (Tree of life)=Kundalini=Chakras Category:Metaphysics Category:Metaphysics of the body Category:Spiritual Category:Esoteric/Theosophy